DESTINED BOND
by Chain Phenix
Summary: We are bound to fate. Our life, our past, our present, and our future. Everything is bounded by fate. But even so, bond is what reunites every one of us. Bond connects us all, and none of the bond we have are mere coincidence.
1. Glossary

**Hey guys, this is the first time i try to upload anything in here, so i made this just to try it up,**

 **More is on the way soon =) hope you enjoy the time whit me here ^^**

 **Any feedback welcome**

* * *

Aetherius:

A Kingdom of 4 different regions. It has natural defenses by nature, the main city; Etheria is located in the

north of the kingdom. The kingdom is peaceful and provides its citizen with bountiful supplies and needs,

but now a threat can be felt from throughout the kingdom.

The Tree of Life, Nordrasill:

Kingdom of Aetherius source of power and bountiful supply. It is a gigantic tree that has been there even

before the Kingdom existed. It supplies the kingdom with a fountain of life, which provides nourishment,

health, and magical energies. The fountain is actually a lake with crystal clear pristine waters.

Caelestia:

The capital of the Kingdom of Aetherius. It is a floating giant city in the sky. It is said the kingdom was a

legacy from the gods, because no one can recreate the buildings anymore. This city is the largest city in the

kingdom, and also has it owns automatons which automatically fights enemies who threaten the city. The

city is floating on top of the towering tree of life.

Nordia:

Kingdom of Aetherius's north town and border, as the name said, the region is very cold compared to the

other towns. This town provides the army with its blacksmithing, forgery, and other part. Eventhough it's

cold, the townsfolk seem doesnt mind with it.

Eastria:

Kingdom of Aetherius's east town and border, this town is known for its beautiful trees that glow in the

night. This town is very bright due to the cultural festival is often held in some time of the year.

Westeria:

Kingdom of Aetherius's west town and border, this town is gloomy and dark, due to its closeness with the

dark forest. Many troops are focused here, as monster attack is a normal sight here. Here in the city, lies

the Obsidian Citadel, which is the biggest defense fortress in the Kingdom of Aetherius.

Southria:

Kingdom of Aetherius's south town and border, this town is hot as the desert. Even though this town stood

in the oasis. There's a lot of mercenary work here, providing job vacancy.

Dark Forest:

A very dark and haunting forest. Not much known on this forest because it is very dark (no light can

penetrate this forest), but it is known as a nest of monsters. It is said that inside the dark forest, there's a

treasure or something incredible. But no one ever came back when they entered this forest.

The Wind chimes Forest:

A peaceful forest that sounds of wind chimes can be heard. There are only several non-aggressive monsters

around, and they are quite docile.

The Burning Desert:

The vast desert beyond the city of Southia. As the name said, this desert is flocked by aggressive wild fire

spirits, Fragor. There sometimes a lot of missing people travelling in this part, and its part of the mercenary

duty in Southia.

Elemental Affinity:

Each human is born with an element affinity; they can learn another elemental affinity in some time in their

life cycle. When a person is born, he/she is brought to the Temple, and the temple then blesses them with

an elemental affinity.

Temple of the Spirits:

The great temple of the elemental spirits. There are 8 altars in the kingdom.

Altar of Fire – Fire Spirit Agni

Altar of Water – Water Spirit Aqua

Altar of Wind – Wind Spirit Ventus

Altar of Ice – Ice Spirit Glacies

Altar of Thunder – Thunder Spirit Tonitrus

Altar of Earth – Earth Spirit Terra

Altar of Wood – Wood Spirit Lignum

Altar of Metal – Metal Spirit Aes

Altar of Light – Light Spirit Lux

Altar of Darkness – Darkness Spirit Nox

Altar of Light and Darkness was destroyed thousands of years ago during the chaos.

Mount Everfrost:

The never melting glacier mountain in the kingdom. Constant snowstorm always protecting the mountain,

it is said only few people can reach the top of the mountain.

Vindicta:

The secret unknown hostile group that threatens the Kingdom of Aetherius. Their identity is only known by

information provided by the Nocturne.

Exercitus:

The imperial army of the Kingdom. They are known throughout the Kingdom as their defenders.

Custos Regnum:

The Kingdom's Leader and Royal Family Guardians. They are the right hand of the leader, and their job is to

protect the royal family. They must bond with the family to create an unbreakable bond, and usually ended

up as their partner in late.

Nocturne:

The secret squad that is only known to few Custos Regnum and the Royal Family itself. They are the secret

protectors of the Royal Family, and they are specialized highly in stealth, espionage, and even assassination.

Siliphine:

An extinct race of morphing spirit. Highly intelligent and almost similar to human being. Can read people's

minds and can take on any form. Currently only one Siliphine exists and working under the leader of

Nocturne. Siliphine are said to be immortal, unable to die to any means necessary, that's why it bring up

question why they are extinct.

Elementarium Fusionem:

A special elemental affinity created from two elemental affinities in the same time. People who are born

with this element are very rare.

Fire/Earth – Metal

Fire/Wind – Thunder

Water/Earth – Wood

Water/Wind – Ice

Wind/Fire – Thunder

Wind/Water- Ice

Earth/Fire – Metal

Earth/Water – Wood

Barren Lands of Devertin:

Far south of the Fragor Desert, there is a settlement of humans living in the rough landscape. This barren

landscape is very harsh compared to the beautiful and plentiful Kingdom of Aetherius.

Dry lands, cracking earth can be found everywhere here. Extreme heat can be felt in this area. Even though

the environment is harsh, this barren land is known as a treasure hunter heaven. A mass ruins and relics

from the past are said to be found here.

Ferocians's Capital, Ravagia:

The only settlement in the Barren Lands of Devertin. This settlement is home to around three hundred

human. The buildings are made from giant boulders, and some are made by ruins and relics that can be

found throughout the barren lands.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Aetherius**

 ** _Aetherius, a kingdom of brilliance and full of blessings._**

 ** _The grandeur of the Aetherius Haven, the epic Tree of Life._**

 ** _Of the four corner of its glorious capital._**

 ** _Protected by nature and tranquility._**

 ** _Elemental Spirits dance and grace._**

 ** _Of the four corners the borderline protects._**

 ** _The royal ruler bloodline and its kin._**

 ** _Age of Darkness clouds the past._**

 ** _Aetherius was sieged by revolution._**

 ** _The scales of balance were broken, by none other than the royal ruler himself._**

 ** _The people revolted._**

 ** _Chaos upraised._**

 ** _A savior appeared._**

 ** _Holding the seal of unification._**

 ** _The elemental spirits combine._**

 ** _Elementari Fusionem._**

 ** _A grand spell of order and harmony issued._**

 ** _Creatura Caelestis._**

 ** _The ruler fallen by the savior._**

 ** _The bloodline ended, continued by the savior legacy._**

 ** _Light and dark dispersed, good and evil divided._**

 ** _The Kingdom flourished._**

 ** _The savior done his deeds._**

 ** _He left behind a powerful legacy._**

 ** _But how long peace will last?_**

 ** _A new threat rose._**

 ** _Old faction, chaos reborn._**

 ** _Land in peril, so does the people._**

 ** _Thus, what fate Aetherius awaits._**

 ** _When the past tried to grasp the Future._**

* * *

It was a clear night back then. The townsfolk were getting ready for their rest. Everything was quiet and tranquil as always in the City of Caelestia. But something was going to happen at that night, and the air was giving a hint of unease towards some people.

Behind the cloak of darkness, and under the shadow of Lune, a mysterious figure appeared and hopping on top of the houses and buildings, undetected by passing people. The figure stopped for once in a while, scanning every direction before continuing to leap to another building. He leaped towards the highest point in the city, Caelestia Celestial Tower, and scanned every direction again before he finally jumped down to the roof and relaxed.

Mithren: Hmph. Another quiet night.

Irelia: Indeed, Master. Nothing happened yet again.

Mithren: I suppose the letter was fake. Though, something is just off.

Irelia: I did double check the note, Master. It is indeed from _them_.

Mithren stares at the sky blankly. His expression went serious and focused; hearing the word from Irelia disturbed him.

Mithren: For _them_ to appear this time of year, and after more than a decade, they made their move.

Irelia shrugs, and suddenly felt something. Mithren noticed the feeling too. Someone, not just one, managed to bypass Barrier of Aether.

Mithren: They're here.

Irelia: I'm detecting several of them, master.

MIthren: Tch. Such a dramatic entrance. Taking advantage of this situation.

Mithren looked back at the moon, Lune, which was starting to get covered by another round object.

Irelia: _Lune Eclipsion_. The point where all things magical fades. When the Goddess of Night awakens to clear the stigma.

Mithren grunted a bit. He then concentrated his mind to call his other forces. A bit of telepathy to inform doesn't hurt, before the Goddess of Night awakens, and stops all magic.

Mithren: Alright. I think I know where to go.

Irelia: Huh? To where, Master?

Mithren leaped towards the other building roof and paces up. Irelia jumped and flies beside him.

Mithren: As always, my dear. It's where it all began.

Irelia tilted her head, making a confused expression, and wandering what her master thinking. Mithren noticed her, and smiled.

Mithren: Of course my dear, we're going to Legacio Palacio

Mithren jumped again and sprints quickly towards the final building, and he walked the brilliant massive wall and looked at the scenery.

Irelia: Legacio Palacio...It's been a while for you, right, Master?

Mithren: Yeah.

Mithren took a deep breath. The scenery hasn't changed a bit from before. The white and gold castle, surrounded by a big garden of crystal rose bushes, its towers glisten like pristine jewels and the lake circling the castle reflects the light. The scene was breathtaking enough, and amazes Mithren everytime. It was a word. No. Two word to describe it.

Fucking.

Fucking Incredible.

Irelia points to the shadow beside the third tower from the right wing. Mithren noticed and nods.

Mithren: Time to go hunting, Irelia.

Meanwhile on the interior of Legacio Palacio, voice of two kids can be heard echoing in the residential wing. Voice of laughing and giggling can be heard from the first room.

Inside of the room, the little kid was casting some spells, that makes some toys and objects float, and some of them are coated with thin layer of ice. While the older kid was giggling but he tried to keep his composure as a big brother figure. The older kid finally regained himself and spoke to the little kid.

Jean: Little Miria, let's go to bed.

Miria: But _hermano_ , I want to show you that I can do this spell before you going back to Eastria tomorrow.

Jean: I know Little Mir, but it's late, and I'm sleepy. Hermano want you to sleep now.

Mir looked at jean's face. His expression was serious. Mir puts a grumpy face and jumped to his bed.

Miria: Fiiiinnnneeeeee.

jean: Good.

Miria: I'm going to miss you, hermano.

jean: Me too, little Mir.

Miria: When you'll be here again?

jean: Not sure. You know I have stuff to do there, practice and so on. But I promise we'll meet again, little Mir.

No answer.

Jean: Little Mir?

jean rolled and saw Little Mir already sleeping.

Jean: You know...I want to practice so I can protect you, Little Mir. I want to tell you what I told uncle that I want to become your guardian in the future, but you won't allow me...Well, Goodnight for now Little Mir.

Then the light dimmed, and the toys fall down quietly to the floor.

Mithren stood by the other side of the door to the chamber. Okay he thought, nothing happened to the kiddo. His attention then focused to Irelia who is retaliating from his grasp in her mouth, shutting her up.

Mithren: You really like kids, huh? Sadly no time for playtime with the kiddo at the moment.

Irelia noticed something and stares at the end of the hall. She dissolved, and morphs into a different form, and jumps with lightning speed towards the dark end of the hall.

"ARGHH!"

A scream of agony can be heard by Mithren.

Mithren: One down. Good job, Irelia.

Irelia walked casually towards Mithren. She dragged the corpse in her left hand.

Irelia: As I said, Master. It's _them_.

Mithren noticed the emblem pinned in the corpse's robe. A symbol that Mithren could never forget. Then he heard something.

MIthren: Great. They penetrated the Halls of Celestial now. We've got to hurry, Irelia!

Mithren runs toward the hall, Irelia followed behind and closes her eyes, focusing on something in her mind. Then she said.

Irelia: Our squad already took care of the other. They were merely a distraction.

Mithren: Trying to do something else this time? Hmph. They better give us a something worth our time.

Meanwhile on the Chamber, Little MIr woke up from her sleep. She looked at her hermano, sleeping, and tried to sleep back. But then she felt a presence of something odd from outside of the chamber. She got out from her bed, and she opened the chamber door.

A faint smell of darkness and blood was here, she thought. And there's another presence lingering throughout the halls. She decided to check it out and follow the presence, before she realized that someone followed her and knocked her out.

Jean woke up from his sleep and surprised to see Mir is missing. "Little Mir! Excercitus! "

Mithren focused himself on the corpses lying on the ground.

Mithren: Barely an entertainment.

Irelia stood after touching one of the corpse's foreheads.

Irelia: I guess we foiled their plans; they are planning to steal the Aetherium Equilibria. But well, no survivors left sooo...

Mysterious Figure: I wouldn't say that.

Mithren and Irelia reacted to the voice from their back. They were surprised to see the man carried Little Mir. But Miria looked pale and a black smoke appeared from her chest.

Mithren: What did you do to the kid, you bastard!?

Mysterious Figure: Haha, so this is the heir of the Savior Regalia? she's pretty weak for someone expected to be a powerful ruler. I just simply put a curse on her that will drain her life force, and maybe you can guess, it's irreversible.

Irelia: You scum! How dare you harm the royal heir! I'll make you pay.

Mysterious Figure: Say all you want. But...Ack...

Mithren suddenly flashed behind the man. He carried Little Mir, and he gently checks her condition. A few moments later the man burst in an explosion throughout his body, and one of his arms destroyed.

Mysterious Figure: Damnit...Master...At least we managed...to hurt the heir...

Mithren: Amusing.

Mithren touched the mark on Little Mir's chest, and it dispersed. The injured mysterious man was shocked and confused.

Mysterious Figure: !? Who...are...you... how can you...

Mithren: Your worst nightmare.

Another explosion happened, and the man is killed. Irelia looked at the corpse with disgust, and she spins her scythe around.

Irelia: Well...is she okay?

Mithren: Hmm...Well, I can't remove the curse completely. Damn ancient spell...

Mithren flicks his fingers. It's burning due to the smoke. The mark on the little girl's chest is still there, but it's sealed and won't do much harm except...

Mithren: Her energy will be limited from now on.

Irelia: What!? Is there anything you can do for her, master?

Mithren: Well...

Irelia noticed the exercitus are coming and she spreads her hand. A glitter of pink sparkles appeared and it flies towards the hall. A few moments later a voice of clanking and snoring can be heard echoing from the halls.

Mithren: For now, none I guess. We should clear these corpses and finish our job.

Irelia: Well, if you say so.

Irelia pulls out a box; the box opened and swallowed all of the corpses. The room is also back to its original state. Clean with no dust.

Irelia: There, clean and shiny.

Mithren looked at the little girl, sleeping. Her face color is back to normal and looks peaceful. Irelia walked towards him and looked at the girl.

Irelia: She looks so peaceful...

Mithren: Indeed. I suppose...

Irelia: Are you thinking of something?

Mithren: I suppose we should watch over her.

Irelia smirks, and did a small dance around Mithren.

Irelia: Well, I guess you started to like kids.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys, as i said any feedback, or anything really is welcome, just send a PM to me and i answer it as fast as i can

Enjoy reading and stay tuned for more.

* * *

Fifteen years have passed since that incident. No other incident followed for many years after, the kingdom is back to its peaceful state. The Kingdom was excited with the coronation of the new Ruler of the Kingdom, a lot of decorations appeared and the grandeur and the beauty of the city decorated by it was surprisingly making the city more glamorous and glisten like gold. Banners and flags can be seen throughout the city, and everyone was very enthusiastic with the Coronation. They marched towards the Legacio Palacio to view the event.

The coronation took place in the Horizon Hall. The hall was decorated beautifully with drapes, white linen throughout the room, and the chandeliers glowed dim, creating a spectacular, but majestic presence towards the room. The banners for all the elementals glowed magnificently, and the spirits appeared and flutters around the hall, waiting for the new ruler to appear to be crowned. Guests quickly filled up the room, and they are excited and keep chattering about the new ruler.

Meanwhile on the Chamber of Honors. A pitched black haired girl put on her red cape with golden trims. Inside of the cape was ornamental coronation robe, white as snow, but decorated with silver and gold linings that gleam in the chandelier's light. She looked at the mirror and took a deep breath, and she fixed her hair.

Mir: Well, this is it.

Mir had grown as a young youth. she got her training throughout her childhood learning about diplomacies, the people, and combat abilities. She trained under her mentor, Mithren, who also was her guardian after the event fifteen years ago. Now she is ready to become the new ruler of the kingdom.

Mithren appeared from the shadows beside the wardrobe.

Mithren: Glorious and Elegant as ever, _your highness_.

Mir seemed annoyed with the word, and turn around and face to face with his mentor.

Mir: I told you, sir Mithren, as arrogant and cocky as ever, not to call me " _Your Highness_." You know I don't really like that term.

Mithren just smiled. He loved to tease the future ruler ever since he became her guardian and also his mentor.

Mithren: Do you understand now, Miria? You have to take responsibility of the Kingdom. You're a big kid now. No messing around like what you did with Greco, it was enough catastrophic already. Haha.

Mir: Really now? I don't want to talk about it at the moment.

Mithren: Heh. Don't worry too much. I'm sure you could be a good ruler.

Mithren walked towards the bed, and picked the Regal Scepter of the Throne. He gave the Scepter for Miria to hold. Miria took it from Mithren's hand and smiled and jumped to hug Mithren.

Mir: No need for formalities, you know. I already told you.

Mithren: Heh. Damn Miria now grows up acting noble and high.

Mir: As IF!

Irelia opened the chamber door, and smiled towards the two.

Irelia: Now, now, Master, the girl we took care off will be the new ruler of the kingdom in

short moment. Everything is clear, no sign of threat or something.

Irelia walked towards Miria, and hugged her.

Mir: Hehe. What is it now, Irelia?

Irelia: Well, for good luck and to calm you down. I can hear your heartbeat really loud here. Teehee.

Mir: Well duh, there's like more than thousand people watching the coronation.

Irelia: Haha yeah I know, just keep calm and do your best.

Mithren noticed someone closing on the chamber. He signaled Irelia, and she nods.

Mithren: Time to go little brat.

Mir: Hey!

Irelia: Don't mind him; he's actually proud of you.

Mithren and Irelia dissapeared into the shadows, followed by the knock from outside the chamber.

Miria looked towards the door. A familiar figure appeared; he tilted his head and smiled. He is wearing a black colored uniform, with gold linings. He also wore a regal cape behind him.

jean: Hey Little Sis! I missed you!

Mir: Brother!

Miria hugged Jean tightly. Jean patted her head.

Jean: Nervous, eh?

Miria nods. Clearing his throat and tidied his coronation robes.

Mir: Well...Just can't believe it's today. It's been so long...you know.

Jean looked at his Sister. How she had grown up so fast and quickly, time really does fly fast.

Jean: I'm happy for you, sis. I'm really am.

Mir: Heh. Now now.

Jean: Come on let's walk to the hall.

Jean offered his hand, and Miria took it. They walked towards the hall together. Every time they pass the hall, the Exercitus and the Custos Regnum bowed down, they also smiled towards Miria, and whispering supporting words. Miria just smiled and keept on going.

Jean: Everyone likes you, Little Mir.

Mir: Well...Not sure what you meant (clears throat)

Jean: As expected from my little sister. Haha. Just don't be nervous when making your speech.

Miria jolted a bit, and Jean could feel Miria grasping his hand tighter and before. Then jean felt something from his hand, a feeling that is too familiar for him...cold...

Jean: Whoa, whoa, sister. Don't freeze my hand. Your ice powers always start to appear when you are nervous. See, now there are even snowflakes circling us.

Mir: Trying here.

Jean giggled. His sister is still the same as ever.

Jean: Now, now. Come on, sis. Just be yourself. You always told me that, now it's your way to guide the people. But I can accompany you until this point because...

Jean smiled towards the Horizon Hall's door. Another friendly figure replied Jean smile, and he smiled back towards him.

Jean passed Miria's hand to the figure.

Jean: Take care of my sister you'll die if you didn't do it properly.

The figure laughed. He opened his hood, and it's Greco. He was dressed with regal clothes with similar style to Jean's but less pompous and glamorous. Just perfect to move around and giving mobility.

Greco: I'm sure everything will be fine, Brother Jean. Isn't that right, sweetie?

Mir: Easy for you to say. (Sighs) I'm trembling so hard at the moment.

Greco: Chillax, Miria. Haha.

Mir: Fine, just open the door.

Jean: Alright. Exercitus, Open the door halls.

The Exercitus opened the door halls, and the crowds cheered. Confetti shot everywhere towards the room, and Miria was under the spotlight. There's no going back now. Miria grabs hold of Greco's strong hands tightly as they walked towards the aisle. Miria looked around him, the people was cheering for her, and saying encouragement to her. she could feel the friendliness and the warmth of the people. Greco looked at Miria, smiling and trying to keep her composure; he just smiled and giggled a bit.

Greco: Come on, Miria. Be free.

Mir: Not Helping!

Greco: Hahaha. This would be a fine day for us.


End file.
